gotmpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Hightower (Kings and Corpses)
House Hightower of Oldtown House Hightower, Lord of the Port, Voice of Oldtown, Defender of the Citadel, Beacon of the South. House Hightower is one of the greatest houses of the Reach, second only to their liege lords the Tyrells of Highgarden. The Lords of House Hightower reign over the most beautiful city in Westeros, Oldtown. This sprawling cobblestone metropolis is a center of learning and commerce, and boasts the Citadel, the Starry Sept, and the awe-inspiring Hightower itself. House Hightower in 262 AC The current head of the noble House Hightower is the young Lord Leyton Hightower. Lord Leyton is only two-and-thirty years of age but is already on his second wife, the Lady Victaria Hightower. Leyton has three children: Baelor, Malora, and Alerie, all beget from his first wife Mychella. Lord Leyton, like the many Hightower lords before him, is a loyal and true bannerman to the Tyrell's of Highgarden. Leyton Hightower 262 AC - 299 AC Lord Leyton Hightower followed Lord Luthor Tyrell into his wars against Tywin Lannister, personally leading the Hightower levies in the various battles of the Westerlander Wars. After the war was won, Aerys Targaryen imprisoned Luthor Tyrell for continuing his illegal wars against Tywin Lannister. Lord Hightower was among the many lords in attendance at Lord Luthor's trial. Many reachman lords were forced to watch the following execution so they might learn the price of treason. The only sound in the hall was King Aerys' laughter, and the screams of Lord Luthor as the fire consumed him. Leyton was shocked and enraged at his liege lord's treatment, but knew there was nothing he could do. After Luthor's grisly execution, Leyton made his way to Highgarden, to counsel the new lord. Knowing full well what fate would befell the Tyrell's if they revolted now, Leyton urged the young Mace Tyrell to bide his time. Lord Tyrell heeded his counsel, appeasing the discontent king. And so the time did come for Mace Tyrell's vengeance. After a tourney and a feast at King's Landing, King Aerys held many great lords at sworpoint in the throne room, forcing them to sign a document giving more powers to the King. That was when the Hand of the King, Lord Brynden Tully, collapsed having drowned of his own blood. Who truly killed the hand, we can not say, but King Aerys was quick to blame Lord Mace Tyrell. When Mace made his daring escape, Lord Hightower was quick to follow. War broke out next, and House Hightower lended the Tyrell's their full support. Led by his sons Baelor, Lorent, and Waldon, the Hightower's main contribution to the war was their siege of Duskendale. While not critical, the siege blocked off the only major port in the crownlands besides King's Landing. House Hightower was amongst the most leal supporters of Mace Tyrell when he declared Steffon Baratheon king. After the defeat of Aerys, the ruin of House Targaryen soon followed. Unbeknownst to mo st, the last of the Targaryens was murdered at the expense of Lord Leyton himself, for Leyton supported Mace again when he declared all the Targaryens must be killed. The King agreed, going as far as to execute the wife of Lord Denis Arryn, provoking yet another grueling war. Denis Arryn did not take the murder of his beloved wife, a Targaryen, sitting down. Lord Arryn declared war on the new king, calling for blood. Lord Hightower was conflicted, his grandson was raised in the Eyrie, and yet his grandaughter Zhoe Hightower was married to Lyonel Tyrell. Leyton knew where his loyalties lied, and sent his three sons (Baelor, Lorent, and Waldon) to besiege the major Arryn port of Gulltown. 7,000 Hightower men set off on 75 ships, but they were met with stern resistance from Lord Royce of Runestone. Baelor was adamant, however, and landed his men on the mainland. His scouts report the advance of 9,000 Royce men. Baelor quickly fortified himself on a hill south of Longbow Hall. Lord Royce knew the land better than Baelor, and quickly breached his defences using goat paths and the like. Baelor was soon routed, and Lorent Hightower was captured. The Royce men hounded the Reachman army until they finally got to their ships. Baelor quickly sailed back to Oldtown, his tail between his legs. Leyton Hightower promised the Valemen he would take no further part in the war if his son was released to him. And so he was, for a modest sum. Still, the gracious Mace Tyrell did not forget the valor of the Hightower men. They did what others were afraid to do, even if they were defeated. In reward for House Hightower's unwavering support, they were granted lordship of the shield islands. Lord Tyrell also granted Leyton the title of master of ships,for the Hightowers now boasted a fleet as large as the Redwyne fleet, or any other seafarers. Lord Leyton continued to support Lord Tyrell until his death in 299. He was nine-and-sixty years old. Baelor Hightower 299 AC - 305 AC Lord Baelor was always a troubled man, and troubled was his reign. Under Baelor House Hightower expanded it's territories against Lord Tarly. Most of his reign included border disputes between himself and the aging Lord Randyll Tarly. House Hightower took a relatively minor part in the major affairs of the realm as Baelor found himself absorbed in battles against the Tarlys. In one such battle Lord Baelor suffer a devastating blow to the head. Lord Baelor died of his wounds only a week later. Baelor's son Raymon was named to the Kingsguard only two months before his death. Titus Hightower 305 AC - 334 AC Titus Hightower was raised in the Eyrie most of his life. He was tutored by the famous knight, Lord Denis Arryn. This caused his lord grandfather Leyton to doubt his loyalties, and was sidelined in Oldtown for the duration of the war against the Arryns. Titus is a famous tourney kight, while never winning a grand tourney he has appeared in the final rounds many times. Titus has a son Uthor and a daughter Mychella. The son Uthor is a strong boy, expected to be a great knight one day. His father has noted his softness. To cleanse him of this he has sent Uthor to tutor with the famous Euron Crowseye. "If there's any place to take the softness away from a boy, it's the Iron Islands," Lord Titus was heard to say. Mychella is betrothed to the grandson of the king. Mychella is tutored in Oldtown, learning to become a queen. Titus is a hard man, skilled with a blade. His knowledge of tactics and warfare is without equal in the south. That is not the end of his skills however. He knows his way around a courtroom, and currently resides in Highgarden as a spymaster. Lord Titus is also great friends with the lords Florent, Meadows, and Rowan. With so many powerful friends, and 15,000 levies along with 150 ships, Lord Titus Hightower is a force to be reckoned with. For many years Lord Titus remained unchallenged in the Reach, until the Tarly's began a climb to power. The first conflict came when the aging Lord Randyll Tarly attacked the Florents of Brightwater, seeking to steal their lords. Lord Titus was great friends with Lord Florent, and sought to stop this unlawful expansion. His men rode forth from Oldtown, quickly routing the Tarly men. The Martells, however, came to help the Tarly's in their war. Unable to match the fighting force of Dorne, Lord Hightower was defeated. In the final battle Lord Titus' son Uthor took a blow to the head. Uthor never recovered, remaining in a bed for the rest of his life. Lord Titus remained a cold war with the Tarly's both forces undermining the power of the other. Lord Titus Hightower was a great friend to Lord Garlan Tyrell. He negotiated a marriage with Garlan's young son. Lord Titus Hightower did not get to fight another war. A few years after his clash with the Tarlys Titus fell ill and died. His son Uthor, having been bedridden ever since his battle against the Tarly's, was deemed unfit to rule. His mother, Zia Hightower would rule as regent thereafter. Zia Hightower (Regent of Uthor Hightower) 334 AC - 350 AC Lady Zia is a cautious woman, for she often reprimanded her lord husband for his wars of expansion. During her rule House Hightower maintained a policy of neutrality, except when aiding the Tyrells. She started by building allies. Her grandson Mace Hightower was betrothed to a Caron of the stormlands while her daughter was married to Lord Roger Leford after his wife died. Roger had become Lord Paramount of the Westerlands for their support in the War of the Mummer's Dragon. Her daughter, Serina Hightower was married to Lord Tyrell's son and heir, Addam Tyrell. These marriages secured the power of House Hightower. However this did not deter Lord Colin. Lord Tarly would fabricate a claim on the Hightower itself, leading to the next major conflict of the Hightower-Tarly wars. Lady Hightower could have called for aid from the Tyrells. Instead she called her banners. Desiring to show the wealth and power of House Hightower, she elected to fight instead. She called her banners together, and when that wazs not enough hired a large host of mercenaries. The war ended quickly, and a force of 20,000 Hightower men defeated the roughly 11,000 Tarly men gathered. Lord Tarly soon surrendered and went back to Horn Hill with his tail between his legs. The wealth of Oldtown won this war for the Hightowers. Lady Zia knew it would win future wars as well. When the Tyrell host attacked Lord Lefford, for reasons that can be discussed elsewhere, House Hightower originally did not send any more men than he owed dutifully. But when the Tarlys sent men, House Hightower could not be outdone. She quickly rallied her men, and sent them north. They assaulted and routed men from Dragonstone who were aiding Lord Lefford. In addition, a small force of Hightower men aided in the Siege of Lannisport. Soon word came from Oldtown. A Lefford force had wandered south into the Reach, and found it's way to Oldtown. The Hightower men were immediately recalled, and forced out the invaders. For the remainder of the war the Hightower men stayed south of the Mander, waiting for a chance to strike. The chance did not come, and soon Lord Lefford surrendered. Zia died at the age of nine-and-sixty, bringing an end to the long regency. Mace Hightower 350 AC - 375 AC When Zia died, Uthor's son took up the mantle. Uthor, though bedridden and comatose, still annoyingly clung to life. Mace Hightower ruled, however, in all but name. Mace was nine-and-twenty when he assumed the regency. He was an amiable and well-meaning man, though he lacked the taste for battle his grandsire Titus had. He did, however, prove capable of managing the diplomatic affairs of his House. Under his rule he trade the lands of Middlebury for the Arbor. This added an additional 100 ships to his command, and made him the most powerful naval force in the south. Uthor finally left this world during the year 363 AC. Upon his official assent to the lordship of Oldtown, he sought to make many powerful allies for himself. He was already well set up. His grandmother Zia had married Mace himself to a Caron, and his sister was wife to Addam Tyrell. She had already given him a son, Mathis. But this was not enough for Mace. He started by marrying his eldest daughter to the son of Lord Greyjoy. This, he reasoned, would keep his navies without rival if war were to ever break loose. The most important match he made was for his son, Garlan Hightower, for he would be marrying the daughter of King Lorys Baratheon, the Lady Scolera Baratheon. In 367 AC war came once again to the Seven Kingdoms. The Tullys of Riverrun, who had been displaced many yars ago when they backed the Targaryen pretenders, had clawed their way back to dominance in the Riverlands. The Starks, thinking the King would not want those who had once opposed him back in control of the Riverlands, pressed his own claim for a cousin of his. Thinking he had the support of the Greyjoys, he was proved wrong. Instead the ironmen maintained neutrality, leaving the Starks to fight alone. The King demanded a full attack on the north, and House Hightower would play it's own part. At the onset of the war, Ironborn bearing the flag of the Goodbrothers, raided the Arbor. The Hightowers would not stand for this, and prepared to attack Great Wyk as revenge. The ironborn soon pulled back, and Lord Mace instead decided to fight his own portion of the war before taking his vengeance. House Hightower, with 18,000 men and 300 ships landed their men to relieve Riverrun. Riverun had been held under siege for close on a year by 14,000 northmen. This Stark army was the last force south of the neck. Lord Mace saw his chance there. He landed his men at Seagard, and then hastily led a forced march south to Riverrun. Outriders of the Starks had seen them, so the Stark host was not caught unawares. Even still, the Starks were outnumbered. A stormlander army rushed to the aid of the Hightowers, though it was clear they did not need it. Together the two forces swept over all the Stark holdings along the Trident. With Riverrun relieved and their armies scattered to the wind, Lord Stark soon surrendered. House Hightower was not done. Lord Mace brought his men home to Oldtown, to feast and celebrate. He did not yet disband, for he knew there might be war between Hightower and Greyjoy. Thankfully this war was won with quills, not swords. Threatening to assault Great Wyk, with the backing of the Tyrells, Mace forced Lord Rodrik Greyjoy to pay a recompense done to his lands. The deal was struck and further war avoided, soon Oldtown returned to peace. House Hightower is loyal to their lieges the Tyrells, but as of late Mace has found himself conflicted. While his sister is mother to Lord Mathis Tyrell his son his married to the daughter of the King. So far he has not been tested, as the Tyrells are noted crown loyalists. Still, things can not last forever. Only time will tell how House Hightower will side. Mace Hightower likes the smell of roses... Mace's rule was long and peaceful, but all things come to an end. In 375 AC Mace left this world. A chill came through Oldtown, throwing Mace's already fragile health out of balance. Mace left this world at the age of only five-and-forty. Garlan Hightower 'the Virile' 375 AC - 404 AC Garlan Hightower is best known for his many children, and for marrying two of those children to Baratheon princes. Garlan was an amiable and well-liked man, able to make friends easily and make men laugh. He was also known for his love of poetry, and many of his own work can be found in the Citadel. Garlan was ever an extravagant man, and when King Lorys Baratheon came to visit, he flaunted the wealth of his House. Garlan showered his liege with gifts and feasts. Even when Lord Tyrell himself came knocking, Garlan shared no expense in showing just how powerful his house was. Through this great visit, Garlan managed his greatest feat. His mother was already a Baratheon, so he was already closely tied to the crown. His second son Criston would be betrothed to Princess Barra Baratheon. This safely put the Hightowers in the King's hands. Garlan's pride and joy were his sons, Doran and Criston. Doran was built like a maiden's dream, and the most skilled swordsmen in the south. If any were his rival, however, it would be his younger brother Criston. Criston was as gregarious as his father, and nearly as skilled as his brother. Garlan knew his line was secure. Garlan Hightower expanded his realm, and made many powerful friends. The harvests of Oldtown reached their greatest heights. Tragedy, however, struck this kind man. A boar struck him in the gut, yet Garlan still did for the beast. The wound was not expected to be fatal, and yet it festered. At two-and-fifty Garlan passed from the realm.